


Be my slave

by tokumusume



Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: Alternate Universe, Incest, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7699075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokumusume/pseuds/tokumusume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adel finds out about Alain and Makoto's relationship and decides to teach his little brother a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be my slave

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT DID I DO?  
> I hesitated a lot before posting this fic, because of my terrible writing and because of the theme. I DON'T CONDONE RAPE OR INCEST, IN ANY WAY!!! If you feel uncomfortable with this, please leave!

Although he hated it, Alain kneeled.  
“You wanted to see me, brother?”  
Adel smiled, satisfied with the act of submission. He loved people under him.  
“Yes. I’ve heard about your antics in the human world, especially about…”, he paused and stood in front of Alain, menacing. “Fukami Makoto”.  
Alain froze. What his brother knew?  
“I saw everything. I know about you and Makoto. I know you sneak out at night and sleep with him. I know the things he puts in your mouth”. Adel grabbed a lock of Alain’s hair and twisted in his fingers with disgust, then touched his brother’s lips seductively. “I can’t allow this to happen. You being friends with humans. A human… Fukami Makoto staining you! No!”  
Adel pushed Alain against the throne and ordered him to bend over. Alain refused and Adel slapped his face and forced him on all fours, ripping his trousers. Adel smiled seeing Alain’s bare ass.  
“What are you doing brother?!”, Alain screamed. His face hurt and his spine was painfully twisted.  
“I waited a long time for this”, Adel started removing his uniform. “I wanted to save you for Master, as he asked, but you are already spoiled. I need to fix this. I will clean you”.  
Tears rolled from Alain’s face as he realised what was about to happen. He lost his voice. Alain tried to fight but Adel was already on top of him, wearing only an undershirt and preparing himself, stroking his half-hard member until it was fully swollen. Alain wasn’t a virgin anymore but Adel would be sure to make Alain feel the pain he felt that night, when he was fifteen and Master Gyro’s training had been so demanding that Adel lost consciousness, only to wake up with the man pinning him down, naked from the lower half. It was the beginning of his curse.  
Adel sucked a finger and probed Alain. Just like he thought, he wasn’t very tight, Makoto must be massive. Makoto was a filthy human, but Adel wanted to be inside him, he wanted to taste his human body… He aligned his penis with Alain’s hole and thrust. Alain let out a muffled scream.  
Makoto… what would Makoto think… he couldn’t think straight, the pain reached his head. Makoto… how could he explain… his own brother, the brother he once loved…  
Adel’s movements were deep and fast, his hands massaging Alain’s buttocks just like Master used to do with him. Alain hated himself, for trusting his family, for betraying Makoto… for feeling pleasure with Adel. He couldn’t help, his stupid human body didn’t understand it was happening against his will. There was a human word for this: rape. He was being raped by his brother.  
Adel pulled Adel’s hair so he could face him and whispered, his warm breath making Alain hold his own.  
“You’re my slave now. I own you. Never forget this”.  
Adel came inside Alain. Relief, it’s over, Alain thought. He took a deep breath and also released an unwanted string of cum.  
“I cleaned you with my semen”, Adel proclaimed and pulled out. Alain crumbled to the floor. “Now, reflect”.  
“Alain came, such a slutty slave”. Adel dressed up quickly and left the room marching, an evil grin in his face.  
Alain didn’t move. He was angry. He felt dirty. He hated Adel. He was going to kill Adel. Alain smiled.


End file.
